All We Believe
by demongoddessYume
Summary: Summary: It all started with a one-night stand. And ended with the discovery of someone’s place in the world. See inside for pairings.


_Title: All We Believe_

_Rating: T (may be subject to change)_

_Author: demongoddessYume_

Genre: angst 

_Summary: It all started with a one-night stand. And ended with the discovery of someone's place in the world. One-shot, one-sided Kag/Inu and definite Inu/Kik._

_Authors Note: this is the prologue to my Beyblade cross over. After speaking with my sister on the subject, she noted that the mood in the story changes completely from the angst of the prologue to the next chapters. So I thought I'd post it as a one-shot and see what kind of reaction I get._

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the silver haired God know as Inu Yasha. Deal with it._

Black hair whipped across the pale face of its bearer, illuminated by a bright full moon. Almost hauntingly, an equally pale hand reached up to brush the strands away, chocolate brown eyes never leaving the figure in front of them. Unshed tears welled up in the unwavering gaze, collecting in corners, waiting to be swept away by thick lashes. The faint breeze surrounding the two swept unruly bangs from the face of the second figure, whose gold irises were fixed on the moon high above them.

The clothing they wore seemed outdated, looking like it belonged in feudal Japan. The black haired girl's hair had been swept up into a fancy style, which the wind had brought down, while the white hair of the male figure was flowing down his back. Red robes rested on this ones body, while the girl wore a blue kimono with a green leaved obi.

"Why… why are you telling me this?" the girl finally asked, tears dripping down her pale face. In the distance, the sound of a celebration could be heard. You said that… I thought… you loved me. You even said it once, so what… changed?" her voice was soft, dropping even lower as one ear perched on top of her companions head twitched. Gaining not response, the girl tried again, her voice slightly stronger. "Was it a lie, then? You were just using my body for your own selfish desires, your base needs! Did you make it all up, InuYasha? Did you?" her voice had risen to a shout, and tears continued to run down her face. Reaching up, she brushed them away angrily, trying to futilely to stop her tears as silence filled the small clearing once more.

The boy finally looked at the girl, gold eyes full of remorse and sadness. "I lied to you, that is true. But I never meant to hurt you, Kagome. You have to believe me, I didn't think this would happen. I know that that isn't an excuse, I know that there is nothing I can say to make it up to you, nor would I want to. All I can say is, I'm sorry."

InuYasha trailed off, guilt washing over him as he watched Kagome start to shake her tears coming stronger. But a glance in the direction of the village was all it took to harden his resolve, and he turned back to the miko with determination in his eyes.. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I've made my decision, and I can't change my mind now. I've already given my vows to Kikyou, and I think… I think I love her. For the first time in my life, I understand her feelings toward me, and I'm happy. I'm truly sorry for deceiving you with my words and actions, and for all the pain I've caused you. But please understand Kagome, there is no room in my heart for you as my mate." Gold eyes watched as the sobbing miko fell to her knees beside an old well. Making a quick decision, he murmured one last apology and left the clearing, leaving the distraught girl alone with her thoughts.

Curling up into a fetal position, Kagome felt the world collapse around her. Images of InuYasha and Kikyou together, sharing a bed, having their kids… she felt a tightness in her stomach at this thought. Reaching down, she rubbed a hand across her abdomen. She had been about to tell him when… he had told her about Kikyou. Looking down, she could just make out a light bulge in her kimono. It had been an accident, a one night stand. After, he had told her that he would marry her, so that she wouldn't be called a whore. But now… she glanced miserably in the direction the hanyou had left. Already the sounds of reveling was growing, and the thought of the reason for the partiers happiness made her sick to her stomach. Reaching up with a shaky hand, she pulled her self up onto the well, tipping dangerously over the lip of the old time portal.

She couldn't… handle, couldn't understand what was happening arounf her. In her mind, she could see all she had envisioned for herself and InuYasha, all the children they would have, their names and behaviors. She saw the way it should be, herself in the bridal kimono, pledging her undying devotions and affections to her husband, promising him sons. But then she saw it as it was, Kikyou in her place and bearing his children. Sobs tore through her body, followed by the retching sensation of vomiting. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she let herself fall back into the well, welcoming the soft blue light as comfort, taking her home.

Ok, so what do you think? Should I just leave it as a one shot, or should I continue my story? If so, should it continue with angst or become happier right away? I'd love to get your opinion, so please Read and Review!

_**Nykki**_


End file.
